


Memories

by hithelleth



Series: In Enemy's Hands [10]
Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slash, Threesome - F/M/M, Uncle/Niece Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Timestamps for parts 1-9 of <i>In Enemy's Hands</i> series, can be read as stand-alones if you squint a little. Not in chronological order (time given in individual chapter summaries).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. M Is for All of Our Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Charlie wants, Charlie gets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Between parts 7-8, not long before Charlie leaves on a mission.

“The hell you do!” Miles sets his jaw.   

“Why not?” Charlie demands.

“Because.”

“I’m not five. You’ll have to come up with something better than that.”

“Okay, for example, what if you get captured by rebels? Without it you can pretend you’re a spy, one of them.” Miles argues.

“Oh, so then I should get a tattoo of the US flag. Problem solved. Unless I have to prove myself to militia.”

“You’re not getting it!” Miles insists, feeling stupid. _When have this turned into a 90’s teenage drama?_

“You’ll be in uniform.” Sebastian intervenes, trying to calm things down.

She rolls her eyes at him: “I thought this expedition is supposed to reinforce the Militia’s image. How is that going to work if my loyalty is questionable?”

“No one has any right to question you. You are a Matheson, you don’t need a stamp to prove who you are.” Miles doesn’t move an inch.

“Like you, you mean?”

“Yes. I’m not showing a brand around to assert my authority.”

“You’d better not.” Bass’ remark goes by unnoticed during the Matheson stare-down.

“Except that everyone present knows you could.” Charlie doesn’t back off. 

“It’s not the same!”

“Yes, it’s exactly the same!”

They shut up, finally. They stare at each other, glance at Bass, her last words sinking in.

Miles grates through his teeth: “Fine. But it will hurt like hell.”

“Fine.”

“Tonight.”

They don’t speak about it anymore, going around their business for the rest of the day. Only when they are in the bedroom, ready for the night, Miles asks: “I gather it’s too much to hope you’ve changed your mind?”

“I haven’t.”

“Right.”

Miles sits back on the bed, propped against the headboard. “Come here.”

She sits between his legs and leans back. He reaches for the glass on the night stand. He pours some of the liquor on her forearm, and gives her the rest to drink. She downs it in one gulp.

Sebastian busies himself at the fireplace, heating the branding iron.

“Last chance to back out?”

“Nope.”

“Okay.” Miles offers her a padded stick. “Bite.” She does as she’s told. He holds her arm in place with both hands.

Sebastian kneels beside her on the bed and looks at her, asking wordlessly.

She takes a deep breath and nods.

Sebastian presses the branding iron down, and holds it, for one long second that seems to stretch into many, locking his eyes with hers. The pain hits her only when the tool is already gone and she lets out a long muffled scream though her teeth, biting into the stick.

Miles lets go of her hand and takes the stick away. She breathes heavily through her mouth as she slumps back in his arms. He caresses he hair and places soft kisses on top of her head, murmuring soothing nonsense into her ear.

Sebastian returns and carefully bandages the burn. He looks at her when he is finished and she smiles at him. She is getting used to the pain, welcoming the sting.

Miles slides down, pulling her along so she can snuggle comfortably against his side, resting her injured arm on his chest. Sebastian lies down behind her, as is his habit, one arm around her waist. He kisses her on her cheek.

“Rest now, Charlie, you need it,” he says quietly. She smiles against Miles, and although they can’t see it, they can hear it. She closes her eyes.

The pain becomes her constant companion over the next few days, one she owns, one she wears proudly as a badge of – what? Something she might call love if she dares think it then when words like love and future don’t exist yet. Still, whenever Charlie traces the outline of the scar over the years, she remembers that was exactly how she felt. Loved and certain that there was a future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


	2. Bad Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has a bad dream and Bass comforts her. Somewhere during parts 3-4.

Charlie wakes up with a scream, her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes full of tears. For a moment she is relieved. But only until she’s awake enough to notice her surroundings. This is not her bed at home. It was not just a nightmare. The realization makes the dam burst.

 _He_ pulls her back to lie down. It’s too much to take. She wants to tear herself away from him as sobs rake through her. A part of her, however, even a major part of her, finds solace in the way he wraps his arms around her, whispering soft soothing sounds into her hair. He gently rocks her back and forth and wipes the tears off her face with his thumbs and she cries and cries until at last she tires out.  

“Thank you.” She doesn’t think about it beforehand, doesn’t know why she says it, her voice still ragged from crying.

“For what?”

“For… not asking.”

He doesn’t reply for so long she thinks he isn’t going to. “Didn’t have to.” He hesitates. “You called your dad.”

He doesn’t say he’s sorry again. She appreciates that.

He strokes her hair and she snuggles closer into his embrace. She doesn’t let herself think about anything but the warmth and the silence, interrupted only by their breathing, both oddly comforting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Good? Bad? I know it's really short. I may have lost my writing mojo.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


	3. A Little Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little random Marlie smut. Because we all need it sometimes. Well, at least we Marlie shippers do, right? Any time after part 5.

Charlie is standing by the window when Miles comes in and closes the door behind him.

“Hey,” he murmurs softly. He stands behind her, placing his hands on her hips.

Charlie returns the greeting, only slightly turning her head to look at him. She leans back against him as his hand slips behind her waistband.

“Jesus, Charlie.” Miles sighs as his fingers find her already wet. She spreads her legs further apart to give him better access, moaning contentedly as the fire starts spreading from her core.

He places small kisses along her jaw line and she twists her neck so he can kiss her, his tongue warm and insistent, claiming her mouth. He massages her breasts through her shirt with his free hand, teasing her nipples which harden almost painfully. Miles pulls her closer to him, so she can feel his arousal against the small of her back. She grinds into his hand, demanding more as the tension builds inside her, biting her lip to muffle her moans.

Her heartbeat quickens as he works her expertly.

“Come on, Charlie,” he whispers into her ear, knowing what it will do to her, one last push. “Come for me.” And so she does, sagging against him as her flesh pulses under his fingers.

He runs his thumb against her parted lips, and she smiles breathlessly, craning her neck to kiss him. He removes his hand from her panties and turn her around to face him. He kisses her slowly, gently, trying to pour all his love for her into the kiss.

“More,” she demands when they pull apart, her hands already warm and insistent under his shirt, tugging it up. She doesn’t have to tell him twice. They help each other get rid of their clothing between quick, sloppy wet kisses, running their hands over each other wherever they can reach, his fingers at first leaving the sticky trail of her juices on her skin.

Charlie lowers herself onto the bed as soon as they are naked, pulling him with her.

The want he reads in her eyes is overwhelming. He caresses the curve of her body from her shoulders past her full breast down to the waist.

“So beautiful, Charlie,” he tells her.

“Come on, Miles, please,” she urges him impatiently, pulling him closer, opening her legs in blatant invitation, her sex glistening slick. He buries himself inside her in a single stroke, making her groan with pleasure.

He starts fucking her slowly, never taking his eyes off her face. She arches her back, her heels digging into his thighs. He hooks one of her legs higher, finding a better angle. He picks up the rhythm, feeling her tightening around him. Her nails dig into his shoulders so hard they will surely leave marks. The thought drives him crazy and he pounds harder into her as her whole body tenses and quivers as she cries out when a new climax sweeps over her. That’s too much for him and he plunges deep inside her one last time before spilling his seed inside her, her muscles clenching, pumping him dry.

“God, Charlie, I love you,” he rasps, sometime later, when they lie side by side, still too dazed to restrain his thoughts or feel awkward. He strokes her hair and hugs her tightly.

He can feel her smile into his chest: “Good. I love you, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my files for a while and I wasn’t sure whether to include it in one of my fics in progress or publish as a one-shot, and then I thought it would just as well fit into this series.
> 
> Unbeta’d, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.


	4. Reassurance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we have already established, Charlie likes to watch. Especially when she’s feeling insecure. Fits in at some time early after Part 8.

Charlie is only half-thinking when she stumbles into one of the armchairs in the bedroom, pulling her legs up and hugging her knees.

“I want to watch.” She almost surprises herself with the somewhat surly sounding statement, but it earns her a chuckle from Sebastian.

“Hear that, Miles? Your niece is quite a voyeur.”

Miles looks a little helpless, glancing between the two of them as Bass turns towards him.

“I think we should oblige the lady.” His voice drops low as he puts his hands on Miles’ uniform lapels.

Miles doesn’t respond, but his eyes follow the movements of Bass’ hands, darkening with want as the other man undoes his jacket, sliding it off Miles’ shoulders.

Charlie sinks deeper in her armchair, making herself comfortable as Sebastian proceeds to take off Miles’ shirt, careful not to actually touch the bared skin.

Next, Bass takes off his own jacket and shirt, just as slowly, his eyes locked with Miles’. Then he moves closer, cupping the back of Miles’ head with one hand and caressing the side of his face with another.

“Bass,” Miles murmurs just as their lips connect.

The kiss is surprisingly gentle – no, not surprisingly, not to Charlie, she knows very well they are not just rough edges and brute force – their arms around each other, hands mapping the territories of each other’s bodies by now surely imprinted in their minds, the hard angles and rises and dips of muscles and battle scars.

They make out in an unhurried fashion, the word ‘gracefully’ springs to Charlie’s mind, as ridiculous as it is in the context.

At some point, they move to unbuckling each other’s belts and pushing down their pants, which leads to pulling apart in order to remove their boots and socks and they laugh at the clumsiness with which they approach the task.

“Remember when we could kick these off while already at it? Fuck, now it takes you five minutes.”

“Speak for yourself, Miles; you can’t even take off your socks without sitting down.”

“Yeah, well, I can still shut your mouth.”

“Please, do try.”

And Miles does, tackling Bass onto the bed, his mouth crashing on Bass’.

Charlie watches them from behind hooded eyelids as their movements get heated and urgent.

Bare skin to bare skin. Their hands caressing, claiming. Tongues entwining, soft and demanding all at once.  Hips rocking in sync, bodies grinding together in search of friction.

Their lips follow the paths their hands travelled beforehand, kissing, tasting, sucking on too well-known pleasure spots, and the room fills with sounds: sharp intakes of breath, quiet urgings, moans and grunts.

Sebastian kneels between Miles thighs, his lips wrapped around Miles’ shaft. There’s a look of utter worship in Miles’ eyes as he watches Sebastian suck him, resting his hand on Bass’ head, fingers entangled in his hair.

When Sebastian lets him go with a pop, Miles pulls him in for a bruising kiss before flipping him onto his back, signalling for him to wait while Miles retrieves a small jar of oil from the nightstand, opening it and placing it on the bed next to them. He straddles Sebastian’s thighs and pins down his wrists as he kisses and licks and sucks and bites his way down Sebastian’s torso.

Sebastian’s eyes shut close and he gathers fistfuls of sheet in his hands as Miles’s mouth descend on him. He lets Miles free reign over his body, alternating between trying to swallow his moans and swearing, while Miles takes as much of him as he can in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks while he teases Bass’ balls and works his puckered hole open, his fingers generously coated in oil.

Charlie wonders how does it feel in there, if it is anything like sliding her fingers inside herself – not just how it feels to be filled, but to feel the clamping of tight muscles…

Her own muscles clench inside her, and she shakes her head to come of her reverie, focusing on what’s going on just as the men switch positions, Bass lowering himself onto Miles, who sits up so he can hold Bass close as the other man rides him. They don’t kiss, just press their foreheads together as Bass picks up his speed and Miles takes Bass’ shaft in his hand, working him hard, until Bass is shuddering with his release, and then Miles comes, too, spilling inside Bass. They shiver and swear, clinging to each other, exchanging short sloppy kisses while catching their breath.

Charlie’s sinks deeper into her armchair, her nipples hard and straining against her clothes, her core aching and her panties drenched with her juices.

Yet, however on edge she is, she is too tired to try bringing herself off; her eyes draw close to the rhythmic panting of the two men coming down from their height and the last thing she is aware of is unintelligible words spoken in soft voices and blurry movements in the corner of her eye.

***

Charlie wakes up in a warm cocoon of bodies, her face buried in Sebastian’s chest, Miles’ arm thrown over her waist.

They must have moved her, since she has no recollection of making it to bed on her own or undressing – and all she has on now is her tank top and the soaked-through panties. ~~~~

Charlie stirs and stretches, as much as she can in the small space, before opening her eyes. She runs her hand over Sebastian’s chest, enjoying the feeling of warmth and strength underneath.

Perhaps her movements rouse the men, or they have been half-awake already, for when she tilts her head to look in Sebastian’s face, she meets his blue eyes gazing at her.

He gives a lazy smile, followed by a kiss, slow and soft, and the tension in her body left unsated hits her full force as his hand slips under her top, caressing her breasts.

“Good morning.”

Charlie arches into his touches, her voice scratchy from more than disuse when she replies, “Morning.”

Miles mumbles something similar into her hair as he slides his hand over her belly to reach between her legs and stroke her through her panties, eliciting a moan from her.

“Jesus, Charlie, are you still wet from last night?” Miles groans, pushing her panties away to dip his fingers between her slick folds.

“Of course she is; she didn’t even come last night. So strung up, aren’t you, Charlie?”

“Yes.” Charlie whimpers, a driving need spreading from her sex all over her body as Bass teases her nipples and she bucks her ass against Miles’ morning wood.

“Want me inside?” Miles murmurs into her ear as Bass slides lower so he can suck her nipple into his mouth.

Charlie grinds her pelvis into Miles’ hand. “Please.”

Miles doesn’t have to be told twice. He tugs her panties off and Charlie hooks her leg over Bass’ hip to give Miles better access as he enters her.

In turn she finds Bass’ shaft, stroking him and running her thumb over the head, which he rewards by gently biting her nipple before releasing it, sending sparks of pleasure through her body.

Miles’ hand covers Charlie’s on Bass’ shaft, to which he hisses and swears, biting his bottom lip as they find a rhythm, working  him in sync with Miles’ thrusts inside Charlie’s core. Bass sucks at her clavicle, trailing light kisses up to her throat, and she bares her neck for him, relishing the light scrape of his teeth over her skin. He claims her mouth once more and replaces Miles’ fingers on her sensitive spot with his own while Miles picks up the pace and everything in Charlie’s body tightens and she begs on the verge of completion, “Please, inside me…”, which is all Miles needs to come, pumping his hot seed inside her just like she wanted and she falls over the edge just as Bass spills into their hands.

Charlie’s head spins with the aftershocks of her climax rippling through her body as they disentangle and roll on their backs, welcoming the cool air as they wind down.

In a while Bass laces his fingers through hers and pulls her closer, kissing her cheek.

“Wanna tell us now what that was about last night?”

Charlie frowns and then shrugs. “I was just tired.” He raises his eyebrows, not buying her deflection. Charlie sighs and gives the real reason: “I hate when you two fight.”

Miles finds her other hand, absently rubbing her palm with his thumb. “We don’t exactly like it either.”

“Right,” Bass agrees.

“It’s just… when you fight and don’t talk to each other, I don’t know when one of you will reach the limit and do something stupid and everything will go to hell and you’re going to try and kill each other again and I’ll either be on the run or stuck here and lose one or both of you,” Charlie elaborates.

“That’s what you’re afraid of, losing us, because we fight?”

“Yeah,” Charlie admits.

“Charlie…” Sebastian gently turns her head to him so he can look her in the eyes. “Charlie, that’s not going to happen.”

“Listen, Charlie,” Miles props himself on one elbow so he can see her better. “I can’t promise we aren’t gonna fight, but we – I’ve learned my lesson… we… it’s not going to get that far. I’m not going to leave you, neither of you.”

“Me either,” concurs Bass. “And if we get too… well, just say something. Didn’t we agree that you’ll keep us in line?”

“We did.” Charlie manages a smile.

“So, make us behave, talk it out. God knows out of the three of us you’re the most capable in that area.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Miles holds her face in his hands, studying her.

“Okay.” Charlie repeats, nodding. “Last night,” she resumes, “I just needed to know that you still love each other. It made me feel better.”

“Of course we love each other,” Bass smiles, his eyes flickering to Miles.

“Yeah, we do,” Miles confirms, looking at her for a long moment. “All right.” He then kisses her softly and pulls her close, holding her tightly as Bass leans over her to give her a kiss of his own before spooning behind her.

“Love you both so much,” Charlie whispers.

Bass places a soft kiss on shoulder. “Love you too, Charlotte.”

“Me too.” Miles pets her hair and Charlie snuggles in their embrace and closes her eyes, allowing herself to doze off for just a little while before the day begins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seemed appropriate for me to post a little something with my OT3 before the last episode ~~(for this season)~~ , and what better than something in the verse I began my adventures in fanfiction writing with. 
> 
> What did you think of this reassurance through porn? Good? Bad? 
> 
> Unbeta’d, so tell me if you see something. Comments are always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Marked as complete, because it annoyed me to see it saying it’s incomplete, since the series _is_ complete, but I might still add timestamps in the future.


End file.
